falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
V81 CalvinWhitaker.txt
__TOC__ DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=00083AEF |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Player isn't responding / Puzzled}'' You done? 'Cause I got work to do. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Player isn't responding / Puzzled}'' Were you gonna say something or what? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Player isn't responding / Puzzled}'' Hey, anybody home? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueVault81 |scene= |srow=23 |topic=000A7CE2 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Matter of fact, slightly apologetic, he's a busy man / Concerned}'' Sorry, new guy. Not a lot of time to talk right now. |after=Player Default: I'll be quick. I promise. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact, slightly apologetic, he's a busy man / Concerned}'' Sorry, new gal. Not a lot of time to talk right now. |after=Player Default: I'll be quick. I promise. |abxy=A}} |topic=00192D84 |before=Player Default: Sure, you got yourself a deal. |response=''{Friendly, Grateful. Over exaggerate the "Stu" part of stupendous. / Friendly}'' Stupendous. One less thing to bug the Overseer about. |after=Calvin: Anyway, here I am running my mouth when there's work to do. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00192D83 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm too busy for that. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Ain't we all? Well, if you change your mind or happen to have some spares next time you're around, offer still stands. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' We'll always be needing 'em. |after=Calvin: Anyway, here I am running my mouth when there's work to do. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=00192D82 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Maybe. I'll see. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Well, let's just say if you find yourself back in 81 with some spares on you, come find me. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly. / Friendly}'' We'll always be needing more. That's the sad truth. |after=Calvin: Anyway, here I am running my mouth when there's work to do. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=00192D81 |before=Player Default: How much are you paying? |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I'd say 15 caps per tool. Overseer won't let me go higher, but I'll take as many as you can grab. |after=Player Default: Sure, you got yourself a deal. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00190618 |before=Player Default: I'll be quick. I promise. |response=''{Amused, friendly / Amused}'' Heh, we'll see about that. What can I do you for? |after=Player Default: So there's a lot of upkeep going on right now. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190617 |before=Player Default: Fine, be that way. |response=''{friendly, trying to be nice / Friendly}'' Hey, don't be getting all huffy and puffy over this. I s'pose I do have a few minutes to chat. What's on your mind? |after=Player Default: So there's a lot of upkeep going on right now. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00190616 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Maybe later then. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Eh, who am I kidding? Not like I actually want to get back to work. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Question}'' So tell me, what can I do for you? |after=Player Default: So there's a lot of upkeep going on right now. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=00190615 |before=Player Default: Not even for just a moment? |response=''{Friendly, rushed...Emphasis on the word "want" / Friendly}'' A moment? Well, I suppose. Not like I actually want to get back to work. |after=Player Default: So there's a lot of upkeep going on right now. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00190610 |before=Player Default: So there's a lot of upkeep going on right now. |response=''{Amused / Amused}'' Hell, you can say that again. |after=Calvin: Old 81 here, she's a straight up wreck. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019060F |before=Player Default: The Overseer seems a bit like a dictator to me. |response=''{Feeling bad for arguing with the Overseer earlier. / Apologetic}'' She ain't bad. Just drew the short straw, I guess. |after=Calvin: Old 81 here, she's a straight up wreck. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0019060E |before=Player Default: You guys have been living here over 200 years. This place is bound to be in decline. |response=''{Friendly, amused / Amused}'' In decline? You must be one of those politically correct types. |after=Calvin: Old 81 here, she's a straight up wreck. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0019060D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What do you do here? |response=''{Friendly, amused / Amused}'' Me? I'm just the lucky sucker in charge of maintenance here. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly apologizing / Apologetic}'' Sorry if you heard me bickering with the Overseer earlier. She and I don't always see eye to eye. |after=Player Default: So there's a lot of upkeep going on right now. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=00190608 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Hell, you can say that again. |response=''{Friendly, amused. / Amused}'' Old 81 here, she's a straight up wreck. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, amused / Amused}'' Pretty solid for a while. Easy enough to keep up with her needs, but in the last few years or so? Damn she got feisty. |after=Calvin: Been going through tools like they were going out of style, so if you got any, I'd be more than happy to take them off your hands. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00190607 |before=Calvin: Pretty solid for a while. Easy enough to keep up with her needs, but in the last few years or so? Damn she got feisty. |response=''{Friendly, making an offer / Friendly}'' Been going through tools like they were going out of style, so if you got any, I'd be more than happy to take them off your hands. |after=Player Default: Sure, you got yourself a deal. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00190606 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Stupendous. One less thing to bug the Overseer about. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Anyway, here I am running my mouth when there's work to do. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Sorry I can't talk longer, stranger... but mind the maintenance. Shouldn't get in your way at least. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=000A7CE2 |before= |response=''{Friendly, hopeful inquiry / Friendly}'' Hey there, you got some tools for me today? |after=Player Default: Yeah, here you go. |abxy=A}} |topic=00192D7C |before=Player Default: Yeah, here you go. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Perfect. Keep an eye out. We can always use more. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00192D7B |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Friendly, slightly disappointed. / Friendly}'' Alrighty then. Maybe next time. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00192D7A |before=Player Default: Maybe later. |response=''{Friendly. / Friendly}'' You know where to find me. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00192D79 |before=Player Default: What's the going price on these tools again? |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I believe it's 15 caps per tool. Always nice to have a few extra caps. |after=Player Default: Yeah, here you go. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=21 |topic=00097C62 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Large sigh at the beginning. Worried about Vault holding up. / Worried}'' She's looking pretty bad in there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried about Vault holding up. / Worried}'' I'll be damned if that whole duct isn't gonna need replacing. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried and amused about Vault holding up. / Amused}'' Yep, good old 81. She's going to hell in a handbasket. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried about Vault holding up. Joking about Overser being happy / Worried}'' Probably gonna need some sort of sealant. Overseer will be happy about that. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0003F264 |trow=17 |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I swear, it's something new everyday. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' What I wouldn't give for some brand spankin' new genuine Vault-Tec parts right now. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Hopefully, 81 will quit her fussin' long enough to give us folks a decent break. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Damn, I need a break. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Tired of these tools giving out on me. Don't they know there's work to be done? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Amused and impressed / Amused}'' That Power Armor's pretty fancy. Bet you can do some real heavy lifting in that get up. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried about Austin / Worried}'' I don't know about you, but I can't stand to see any of those young'uns sick. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried about Austin / Worried}'' Poor Priscilla. She's just been beside herself since that boy got bit. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried about a sick kid / Worried}'' You hear about Austin? That poor kid got himself bit by somethin' nasty. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried about Austin / Worried}'' I done told Bobby a thousand times to clean up his act. Now his damn habit may mean Austin's life. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried about Austin / Worried}'' If that kid dies it's gonna be on my conscience, and Bobby DeLuca will wish he was never born. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Reflecting on the situation... sad / Thinking}'' I heard about Austin. Can't think of anything worse than the death of a child. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Admiring the player / Impressed}'' I heard about what you did for our little Austin. Don't know many who would do the same. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, reflecting on what happened / Friendly}'' That was quite a storm that passed through here. Either way, doesn't change what needs fixin' around here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, reflecting on what happened / Friendly}'' Hard to believe Vault-Tec had an entire wing tucked away we didn't know about. Those Mole Rats sure explain a lot though. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, reflecting on what happened / Friendly}'' That's probably the most drama that's ever hit 81. And you lucked out and got to be right in the middle of it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, reflecting on what happened / Friendly}'' I'm willing to bet my left arm them Mole Rats are responsible for most of our troubles 'round here. |after= |abxy=}} V81_00_Intro |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0015382E |before= |response=''{Trying to get out of a shift / Pleading}'' C'mon, Gwen, my guys have been working doubles for weeks now. They need a break. |after=GwenMcNamara: Everyone's working hard right now, Cal, you think I don't know that? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0015382C |before=GwenMcNamara: Just do the best with what you can. That's all I'm asking. |response=''{Frustrated / Irritated}'' Fine. I'll see what I can do. But you and I both know we can't keep going on like this. |after= |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files